


Taking It Slow

by amythis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter...One

Flash

 

cleared

 

his

 

throat.


	2. Chapter...Two

"So,

 

Priscilla,"

 

he

 

began

 

hesitantly.


	3. Chapter...Three

"Yes,

 

Flash?"

 

she

 

said, 

 

batting

 

her 

 

eyelashes.


	4. Chapter...Four

"Do

 

you

 

like

 

Gazelle?"


	5. Chapter...Five

"Yes,"

 

replied

 

Priscilla,

 

"she's

 

wonderful."


	6. Chapter...Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long!

Flash 

 

smiled.

 

"You

 

know,

 

she

 

has

 

a

 

big

 

concert

 

tomorrow

 

night."


	7. Chapter...Seven

"Yes,

 

I

 

know.

 

I

 

bought

 

tickets."


	8. Chapter...Eight

"Oh."

 

Flash

 

tried

 

not

 

to

 

show 

 

his 

 

disappointment.


	9. Chapter...Nine

"Would

 

you

 

like

 

to

 

go

 

with

 

me,

 

Flash?"


	10. Chapter...Ten

Flash's

 

whole

 

face

 

lit

 

up.


	11. Chapter...Eleven

"You

 

bought

 

me

 

a

 

ticket?"


	12. Chapter...Twelve

"Yes,

 

I 

 

heard

 

about

 

your

 

arrest

 

this 

 

morning."


	13. Chapter...Thirteen

Flash

 

looked

 

self-

 

conscious.

 

"Yes,

 

for

 

speeding."


	14. Chapter...Fourteen

"Right.

 

I

 

was

 

afraid

 

you'd 

 

be 

 

in

 

jail

 

during 

 

the

 

concert."


	15. Chapter...Fifteen

"Yes,

 

well,

 

you

 

know

 

my 

 

friend

 

Nick

 

Wilde?"


	16. Chapter...Sixteen

"The

 

fox

 

who

 

tells 

 

the 

 

funny

 

jokes?"


	17. Chapter...Seventeen

"Yes,

 

like

 

the

 

one

 

about

 

the

 

three-

 

humped

 

camel."


	18. Chapter...Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter!

"That

 

was

 

the

 

one

 

he 

 

told

 

when 

 

he 

 

was 

 

here 

 

with 

 

his 

 

impatient

 

girlfriend,

 

right?"


	19. Chapter...Nineteen

"I

 

don't

 

think

 

she

 

was

 

his

 

girlfriend."


	20. Chapter...Twenty

Flash

 

added,

 

"At

 

least

 

not

 

at

 

that

 

point."


	21. Chapter...Twenty...One

"Well,"

 

Priscilla

 

said

 

with

 

a 

 

smile,

 

"not

 

everyone

 

takes

 

it 

 

slow."


	22. Chapter...Twenty...Two

Flash

 

cleared

 

his

 

throat

 

again.


	23. Chapter...Twenty...Three

"Anyway,

 

Nick

 

owed

 

me

 

a

 

favor."


	24. Chapter...Twenty...Four

"For

 

running

 

the

 

plate

 

for

 

the

 

bunny?"


	25. Chapter...Twenty...Five

"Yes,

 

so

 

they

 

let

 

me

 

off

 

with

 

a

 

fine

 

and

 

a

 

warning."


	26. Chapter...Twenty...Six

"Then

 

I 

 

won't

 

expect

 

you

 

to

 

pay

 

for

 

your 

 

ticket,"

 

Priscilla 

 

teased.


	27. Chapter...Twenty...Seven

"Well,

 

I'll

 

find

 

a

 

way

 

to

 

repay

 

you."


	28. Chapter...Twenty...Eight

They 

 

exchanged 

 

a 

 

long, 

 

lingering 

 

look.


	29. Chapter...Twenty...Nine

Their

 

coworker

 

Milo

 

poked

 

his

 

head

 

round

 

the

 

door.


	30. Chapter...Thirty

(Milo

 

was

 

the

 

photographer

 

for

 

the

 

licenses

 

and 

 

identification

 

cards.)


	31. Chapter...Thirty...One

"Hey,

 

you

 

two,

 

your

 

break

 

is

 

over."


	32. Chapter...Thirty...Two

Flash

 

said,

 

"Thanks,

 

Milo."


	33. Chapter...Thirty...Three

Flash

 

and

 

Priscilla

 

smiled

 

at

 

each

 

other

 

as

 

they

 

left

 

the

 

break

 

room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Part One


	34. Chapter...Thirty...Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

Priscilla's

 

roommate

 

Audrey

 

answered 

 

the

 

door.


	35. Chapter...Thirty...Five

She

 

worked

 

at

 

the 

 

DMV,

 

too.


	36. Chapter...Thirty...Six

"Hello,

 

Flash.

 

Please

 

come

 

in.

 

Priscilla

 

will

 

be

 

ready

 

in

 

a

 

moment.


	37. Chapter...Thirty...Seven

"Thank

 

you,

 

Audrey.

 

I

 

hope

 

I'm

 

not

 

too

 

early."


	38. Chapter...Thirty...Eight

"No,

 

it's

 

fine,"

 

Audrey

 

said

 

with

 

a

 

smile.


	39. Chapter...Thirty...Nine

She

 

knew

 

that

 

Priscilla

 

wanted

 

to

 

make

 

an

 

entrance.


	40. Chapter...Forty

"Oh,

 

here

 

she

 

is

 

now."


	41. Chapter...Forty...One

Flash

 

turned

 

and

 

saw

 

Priscilla

 

descending

 

the

 

spiral

 

staircase.


	42. Chapter...Forty...Two

She

 

was

 

a

 

vision

 

in

 

pink

 

and

 

black.


	43. Chapter...Forty...Three

She

 

was

 

wearing

 

her

 

favorite

 

pink

 

sweater.


	44. Chapter...Forty...Four

Her 

 

blouse 

 

was

 

a

 

pale

 

pink

 

with

 

dark 

 

pink

 

spots.


	45. Chapter...Forty...Five

Her

 

slacks

 

were

 

black.


	46. Chapter...Forty...Six

Priscilla

 

smiled

 

warmly

 

as

 

she 

 

rounded

 

the

 

last

 

turn 

 

of 

 

the 

 

staircase.


	47. Chapter...Forty...Seven

She

 

thought

 

Flash

 

looked

 

quite

 

dapper.


	48. Chapter...Forty...Eight

He

 

was

 

wearing

 

a

 

mint-

 

green

 

short-

 

sleeved

 

collared

 

shirt.


	49. Chapter...Forty...Nine

His

 

tie

 

had

 

diagonal

 

stripes

 

of

 

blue,

 

orange,

 

and

 

white.


	50. Chapter...Fifty

A

 

black

 

belt

 

held

 

up

 

his 

 

khaki

 

slacks.


	51. Chapter...Fifty...One

"You

 

look

 

nice,"

 

they

 

said

 

simultaneously.


	52. Chapter...Fifty...Two

Audrey

 

said,

 

"You

 

both

 

look

 

great."


	53. Chapter...Fifty...Three

She

 

added,

 

"But

 

you'd

 

better

 

hurry

 

if

 

you're

 

going

 

to

 

make

 

the

 

concert."


	54. Chapter...Fifty...Four

Flash

 

and

 

Priscilla

 

nodded

 

and

 

said

 

goodbye

 

to

 

Audrey.


	55. Chapter...Fifty...Five

Audrey

 

waved

 

goodbye

 

as

 

the

 

couple

 

went

 

out

 

to

 

Flash's

 

car.


	56. Chapter...Fifty...Six

Flash

 

opened

 

the 

 

passenger's

 

door

 

for 

 

Priscilla.


	57. Chapter...Fifty...Seven

"Thank

 

you,

 

Flash.

 

You

 

are

 

quite

 

the 

 

gentleman."


	58. Chapter...Fifty...Eight

"I

 

try,"

 

Flash

 

said

 

with

 

a

 

smile.


	59. Chapter...Fifty...Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter. I've lost track.

As 

 

he

 

went

 

around

 

to

 

the

 

driver's

 

side,

 

he

 

hoped

 

she

 

would

 

like 

 

her 

 

gift.


	60. Chapter...Sixty

Flash

 

reached

 

onto

 

the

 

backseat

 

and

 

brought

 

out

 

a

 

hibiscus

 

bouquet.


	61. Chapter...Sixty...One

Priscilla's

 

face

 

lit

 

up

 

as

 

he

 

handed

 

her

 

the 

 

bouquet.


	62. Chapter...Sixty...Two

"Oh,

 

Flash,

 

you

 

are

 

so 

 

sweet!"


	63. Chapter...Sixty...Three

"Thank

 

you,

 

Priscilla,"

 

he

 

said

 

as 

 

he 

 

buckled 

 

up.


	64. Chapter...Sixty...Four

She

 

gave

 

him

 

a

 

quick

 

hug.


	65. Chapter...Sixty...Five

Flash

 

was

 

too

 

startled

 

to

 

hug

 

back

 

before

 

she

 

pulled

 

away.


	66. Chapter...Sixty...Six

Priscilla

 

hoped

 

she

 

hadn't

 

been

 

too 

 

forward.


	67. Chapter...Sixty...Seven

She 

 

nibbled

 

on

 

a

 

flower

 

to

 

hide

 

her

 

blushes.


	68. Chapter...Sixty...Eight

Flash

 

thought

 

she

 

looked

 

beautiful

 

with

 

the

 

hibiscus

 

bouquet

 

against

 

her

 

face.


	69. Chapter...Sixty...Nine

He

 

was

 

too

 

shy

 

to

 

tell

 

her.


	70. Chapter...Seventy

"We

 

should

 

go,"

 

he 

 

said, 

 

starting 

 

the 

 

motor.


	71. Chapter...SeventyOne

As

soon

as

Priscilla

buckled

up,

FlashsteppedonthegasandtheyquicklyarrivedattheOasisHotelconcerthall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Part Two


	72. Chapter Seventy-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Three

The Gazelle concert was packed. Mammals of all shapes, sizes, colors, breeds, and creeds were there, having a wonderful time, dancing and singing along to the international pop sensation once described as "an angel with horns."


	73. Chapter...Seventy...Three

The

 

music

 

was

 

too

 

up-

 

tempo

 

for

 

the

 

sloths

 

to

 

sing

 

along

 

with.


	74. Chapter...Seventy...Four

Flash

 

and

 

Priscilla

 

did

 

dance

 

next

 

to

 

each

 

other.


	75. Chapter Seventy-Five

Gazelle started singing her biggest hit. "I messed up tonight, I lost another fight...."


	76. Chapter...Seventy...Six

Flash

 

didn't

 

want

 

to

 

make

 

another

 

mistake

 

with

 

Priscilla.


	77. Chapter...Seventy...Seven

He

 

cleared

 

his

 

throat.


	78. Chapter...Seventy...Eight

"May

 

I

 

have

 

this

 

dance?"


	79. Chapter...Seventy...Nine

She

 

smiled

 

and

 

held

 

out

 

her

 

hand.


	80. Chapter...Eighty

He

 

took

 

her

 

hand

 

and

 

spun

 

her

 

out.


	81. Chapter...Eighty...One

They

 

beamed

 

at

 

each

 

other

 

as

 

they

 

were

 

connected

 

by

 

the

 

hands.


	82. Chapter...Eighty...Two

Then

 

she

 

spun

 

towards

 

him.


	83. Chapter...Eighty...Three

He

 

caught

 

her

 

and

 

held

 

her

 

close.


	84. Chapter...Eighty...Four

Then

 

he

 

dipped

 

her.


	85. Chapter...Eighty...Five

As

 

she

 

smiled

 

up

 

at

 

him,

 

he

 

felt

 

someone

 

touch

 

his

 

bottom.


	86. Chapter...Eighty...Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long, complex chapter.

He 

 

was 

 

holding

 

one

 

of

 

Priscilla's 

 

hands 

 

and 

 

her

 

other 

 

was 

 

on 

 

his 

 

shoulder,

 

so

 

he

 

didn't 

 

think

 

it 

 

was

 

her.


	87. Chapter...Eighty-Seven

Over

 

the

 

music,

 

Flash

 

and

 

Priscilla

 

heard

 

someone yell, "FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"


	88. Chapter...Eighty...Eight

Flash

 

kept

 

dipping

 

Priscilla,

 

even

 

though

 

his

 

arms

 

were

 

getting 

 

tired.


	89. Chapter Eighty-Nine

A familiar voice said, "Not you, Bud. She was talking to the pickpocket."


	90. Chapter...Ninety

"Nihhh...ick?"

 

Flash

 

said

 

as

 

he 

 

helped

 

Priscilla 

 

to

 

her

 

feet.


	91. Chapter Ninety-One

"Hey, Buddy, not really a long time no see, since it was just yesterday, although that might feel long to you."

"Nick, you can catch up later."

"Sorry, Hopps. OK, Weaselton, we saw you picking the pocket of the sloth."

"You got nothin' on me, Coppers!"

"Paws in the air, Dirtbag!"

"Uh, Judy, you might want to ease up a little," Nick advised.

The weasel complied though, but the surrounding dancers thought he was putting his paws in the air like he didn't care, and so they imitated him. Nick shook his head and frisked the weasel. He soon found Flash's wallet, along with some stray bucks from other victims.


	92. Chapter...Ninety...Two

"Thanks,

 

Nick,"

 

Flash

 

said

 

as

 

his

 

old

 

friend

 

returned

 

the 

 

wallet.


	93. Chapter Ninety...Three

Officers Wilde and Hopps led the perp and the two sloths out to a relatively quiet area. By the time the cops were done getting a statement from the victim, the concert was over. So the police took the weasel to their cruiser,

 

while

 

the 

 

sloths 

 

returned 

 

to 

 

Flash's 

 

car.


	94. Chapter Ninety-Four

Flash drove at exactly the speed limit on the way back to Priscilla's apartment.


	95. Chapter...Ninety...Five

"Well,"

 

she

 

said,

 

"that

 

was

 

a

 

memorable 

 

concert."


	96. Chapter...Ninety...Six

He

 

chuckled.

 

"Yes,

 

it 

 

was."


	97. Chapter...Ninety...Seven

She

 

reached

 

for 

 

his 

 

hand

 

that

 

wasn't 

 

on

 

the 

 

wheel.


	98. Chapter...Ninety...Eight

He

 

squeezed

 

her

 

hand

 

and

 

smiled.


	99. Chapter...Ninety...Nine

Before

 

they

 

knew

 

it,

 

they

 

arrived

 

at 

 

Priscilla's

 

apartment.


	100. Chapter...One...Hundred

Flash

 

parked

 

the

 

car

 

but

 

they

 

didn't

 

get

 

out.


	101. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...One

"I

 

had

 

a

 

nice

 

time

 

tonight,

 

Flash."


	102. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Two

"Me,

 

too.

 

Thank

 

you

 

for

 

the 

 

ticket."


	103. Chapter...One...Hundred...Three

"You're

 

welcome.

 

Sorry

 

about

 

the 

 

pickpocket."


	104. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Four

"At

 

least

 

they

 

caught

 

the

 

guy."


	105. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Five

"Yes.

 

Hopefully,

 

our

 

next

 

date

 

will

 

be

 

less

 

dramatic."


	106. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Six

"Our

 

next

 

date?"


	107. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Seven

"I'm

 

sorry.

 

Am

 

I 

 

rushing

 

things?"


	108. Chapter...One...Hundred...Eight

"No,

 

I

 

like

 

fast

 

women,"

 

he 

 

teased,

 

unbuckling

 

his 

 

seatbelt.


	109. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Nine

He

 

leaned

 

over

 

and

 

kissed

 

her.


	110. Chapter...One...Hundred...And...Ten

She

 

kissed

 

back

 

and

 

the

 

kiss

 

felt

 

like

 

it

 

lasted

 

forever.

THE...END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Dear Readers, for your support of my BEST Zootopia fic!


End file.
